Hagun's Training
by yagnogard
Summary: (A One-Shot set after "The Chronicles of Binding.") Seeking a new Cavalry Dragon to make his own, Binding finds one lone Hagun, taking him in, and having him train with the other Cavalry Dragons in an especially naughty, challenging year to prove that he can serve Binding!


_As I was making my daily rounds one hot summer day, with my cock hung low and eager to breed, I started to wonder about adding to my ranks. The Cavalry Dragons were as amazing as always, their mouths and asses always available for a load or three, but eventually I found myself a bit bored. So, I went around looking for eligible candidates, fucking all sorts of hot dragons to try and see who I'd want to have around._

 _One of those dragons were Separate Whip Dragon, a small, lithe dragon who was known for his love of whips. I made a visit to his underground dungeon, walking in on him giving a harsh whipping to an eager Axe Head Dragon. The broad-backed dragon was covered in fresh welts that accentuated his beefy body, and battle scars covered him from head to toe. They both looked at me with lust in their gazes, dropping their session to come give my cock a wet, tongue filled massage that had me blowing my load in mere minutes. I held their heads in place as I showered their faces in my semen, but I felt that the kinky twink and his brutish companion weren't exactly the right fit. I realized that I wanted someone who was fresh, uncorrupted and eager to learn the ways of sex._

 _So, I went in search of younger males, like the training Crimson Battlers. A few of the newer members were taking a quick break to blow each other in their gear, bigger dragons humping into the throats of their smaller comrades. A few of the students were ones I recognized, such as Power Stamp Dragon, who spent most of his weekends sneaking around, getting plowed by the Thunder Knights. His huge hands were great for gripping while he fucked, and at the moment he was making sure that his friend's head stayed in place while he filled the smaller dragon's gullet with cock. He was definitely hot, but the dragon he was face-fucking was much more interesting to me!_

 _Small and delicate, with scales a shade of light blue that complimented his deep blue eyes, this mysterious young lad was on his knees, looking up at Power Stamp admiringly. It was clear that this 18-year-old dragon wanted Power Stamp to like him and was willing to have his throat beaten in order to do so. But once Power Stamp blew his load, he immediately got up, leaving his partner on his knees coughing up semen. That didn't stop the smaller boy from eagerly looking for another older Battler to satisfy, looking around for other who needed to drop a load._

 _This dragon wanted to please his elders. And I knew that he'd be a perfect fit for my crew of sluts!_

 _Instead of confronting the twink directly I went back to the Drum Bunker clan to discuss it with Drum and his father. After some lively discussion, and lively post-discussion fucking where Drum offered his ass to his dad and I, we decided to bring the dragon (who I found out was names "Hagun") over to the home for "training". But I decided that he'd need a pretty substantial amount of training to be truly worthy._

 _A year's worth._

* * *

It was just a normal day for me, carrying water, reliving the bigger, older dragons in the field, and generally doing what my superiors told me. My dad had convinced me to join the Crimson Battlers to help them out and get my hands on loads of cute guys while I was at it! Everything was pretty normal, at least, until a certain Dragon World celebrity called my name.

"Hey, Hagun!" yelled Binding, the hottest, and most well know dragon in all the land. His sexual feats were legendary, and I always wanted to get the chance to meet the huge dark hunk. The fact that he knew my name only added to my excitement, so I dashed over to him as fast as I could. I heard the other dragons whispering about their arrival, but the elders told them to stay away. I was the one summoned, so I was the only one allowed to go near Binding. And as he came in to view, I realized that there were two other guys standing near him.

One was Fang, the previous Drum Bunker clan leader. His hair was as long and stark white as always, and his girthy daddy dick was standing proud and at attention. His bulging muscles were made sexier by the various scars that covered them, obtained from years of hard-fought battles with dragons from all over the land! The angry red head of his cock looked like it was ready to burst out semen at any moment, and I wouldn't have been opposed to letting him drop some of his creamy load down my throat.

But even hotter was his son, the famed Sex Lord himself, Drum! Former Omni Lord turned hulking grey Sex Lord, complete with his barrel chest, rippling abs, and a chiseled face that looked perfect for making out with all day long. And his cock; that massive piece of man meat that looked impossibly thick. I wanted to get right to my knees and see just how much of his girthy member I could take, but I knew that only certain people were allowed to touch it. I noticed him staring at me as I came over, and he stepped in front of me as I strode towards the group.

He was looking at me like a slut that he wanted to fuck, which was perfect with me! In fact, they all seemed to be checking me out, and their rising cocks only confirmed my suspicions. In fact, I was so busy gazing that I almost didn't hear Drum's question.

"Do you wanna be a Cavalry Dragon?" Drum asked with a gentle growl.

I was dumbfounded. I never thought that Master Binding and the Sex Lord himself would want me as their servant, but there I was, being propositioned by the muscular lord himself. I knew that many other had tried to become Cavalry Dragons themselves, only to come limping back in failure. To be selected by both Binding and Drum was an incredible honor!

My own decently sized, 7-inch cock started to rise, and Drum reached down to tug at it. His hand felt amazing against my man meat, and I choked out a "yes" just as I was about to blow my load all over Drum. He sped up, gripping me tighter until I finally released, feeling my own member twitch in his big, rough hand. My semen splattering all over his wrist, some getting on his calves.

"Well it seems like I have your answer." Drum remarked. I could only nod along with his words after the insane orgasm from Drum, still on my knees, hoping to be able to suck Drum's cock and convince Drum to make me cum again. But his next statement woke me up like nothing else could.

"The only catch is…" Drum said. "...is that you can't come for an entire year."

* * *

And so, my torturous year of getting blue balled by the hottest dragons around began!

My first duty came a few days after my arrival at the training grounds, after a long, hard fuck session with the other Crimson Battlers of course. I walked towards the bunker clan training hall, taking note of all the cocky young dragons with their dicks freely dripping and hard. Some snickered from behind as I walked ahead, but the knowledge that I'd be able to fuck them all in a year's time kept me from lashing out.

"You won't last a minute, kid!" shouted one.

"The next Cavalry Dragon's gonna be **me**!" boasted another who flaunted his abs as I passed by. They'd laugh now, and in a year their mouths would be too full of dick to even try laughing as I came down their throats!

So, I bounded up to Alliot's hall, expecting the short but powerful warrior to be ready for training. But instead he was on his knees, getting spitroasted by two of my former superiors. One of the was Greatest General, who's gargantuanly thick arms were on full display as he rammed into Alliot's wet, greedy asshole. The huge red brute was giving Alliot a rough, fast pounding, his hips loudly banging into Alliot's round, bouncy cheeks. On his other end was Heedless Agni, the spiky haired soldier who was currently busy stuffing his cock down Alliot's throat. He was known for being large, but seeing just how much he dwarfed Alliot sent shivers down my spine! The way he roughly handled Alliot's head, those huge, thick thighs, his barrel chest, all of it looked perfect!

"Hey, Agni, hold my hands!" General said, and soon the duo had their hands clasped together above Alliot, who was rocking his body back and forth to please the two giants with his willing mouth and ass.

"Oh fuck! Get ready for my load, slut!" Agni shouted before letting loose his seed. General simply roared as he filled Alliot's ass to the brim. Both ends of Alliot's body were dripping cum, and as the two pulled out he fell to the floor in a sticky, white heap. Agni and General smacked my ass with their spent cocks before the sauntered out the door with wide, satisfied smiles.

"So, new kid." Alliot said, slowly getting up from his puddle of cum. Alliot's legs were covered in their semen, and his abs were streaked white from the duo's orgasm. He walked over seductively, taking pleasure in the sight of my body frozen in place from admiration, and lust. He stroked my face with one of his hands before reaching down to kiss me. I let his tongue invade my willing mouth, and he pushed our mouths closer together, hugging me to him so that the cum from General and Agni covered the front of my body. When we finally separated a string of saliva (and probably cum) connected our mouths, which Alliot cut with one of his fingers, which he then licked slowly.

"So, you wanna train, or do you wanna have have fun with my ass?" He suggested with a sinister smirk, bending over to give me a glimpse at the cum leaking from his round ass.

That was when it really hit me that this was going to be a long, hellish year.

* * *

"Aww, don't worry about that shrimpy little whore!" Fuad reassured me as we got ready in his private gym. I took some time to drool at the beefy DILF's body before checking out the gym itself. Weight sets of all kinds surrounded us, as well as a smattering of posters depicting various dragon men in varying states of undress. Some bent over for the camera, letting their round, trained asses be in full view. Others were fully naked, flaunting their chiseled bodies, and their large cocks. I wanted to jerk off to them SO badly, but I knew that training was my first priority.

"Okay kid." Faud said in his deep gruff voice. "Let's start sculpting your body, Drum mentioned that we wanted to pack on some muscle, and Binding wanted your ass to be awesome. Faud then start to train me. Even as Fuad pawed at my dick while I worked with the dumbbells, and while he grabbed my ass during pushups, and "accidently" let his cock flop onto my face while he spotted me while doing bench presses.

* * *

After a few months of naked training with Alliot, and putting up with my handsy gym trainer Fuad I was ready to bend them BOTH over and give their asses a wicked breeding. But I had to stay loyal, and that loyalty was going to be tested with Merak.

Merak was known for two things; his incredible mouth, and his expert usage of magic. So naturally, he made my first lesson revolve around both of those things. When I walked into Merak's room he was standing in front of the chalkboard (naked of course, with his blue bubble butt on full display), jotting down the day's lesson.

"So Merak, what are we going to be learning today?" I asked innocently as I took my seat.

"You'll find out in a bit." he replied with a devilish smile.

And then I felt a tongue on my cock.

I looked down, but no one was under my desk. In spite of that my hard penis was getting licked by someone, and they knew how to make a dragon feel good. Their tongue drew circles on my balls, tickling them as their hand tugged at my erect cock. I knew that I could control myself, my time with Alliot and Fuad taught me to enjoy another's touch while not cumming, so I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cum. And when I opened them Merak's own member was right in front of my face, a drop of precum dripping from the slit.

"The master only said that you couldn't cum." Merak explained, breathing heavily in an obvious rush to plow my mouth. "He said that we were free to let you service us however, so your first task is to make me blow my load without cumming yourself." He thrusted his cock forward into my mouth at the end, taking me by surprise, and forcing me to quickly adapt to the sensation of having Merak's member humping away in my mouth.

It seemed like a gargantuan task considering the amazing sensations my cock was experiencing. The added thrill of sucking Merak's dick would only make it harder, but I had no choice but to let my teacher use my mouth. He quickly crammed his entire manhood down my throat, putting both hands to the back of my head to keep every inch inside my mouth. The horny teacher proceeded to ram my mouth eagerly and without caring about his student. Meanwhile the mysterious stranger had my cock in their own mouth, leaving me squirming in my seat, begging the Gods to give me the strength to keep my load in as Merak smacked my face with his own cock.

It was a long session of cocksucking, including giving Merak's heavy balls a tounge bath but in the end, I was rewarded with a heavy dose of warm spooge all over my face, the thick goo running down and dripping all over the desk in small puddles. I felt sleazy but proud, used but also useful.

"Hey Axia, did our pupil bust his load?" He said, and out of nowhere a cute blue dragon was under my desk, right where my mystery cocksucker had been. I looked down in shock, and he gave a playful wink in response before giving my cock a kiss and getting up.

"Not a drop!" Axia said happily. "He was a good student, obeying even when I was using my best magic on his member!"

"S-so...what was the point of that?" I asked the duo.

"It was to ensure that you have the mental concentration required to learn magic." Merak responded. "Now hurry onto your next class." After that Merak bent Axia over and started to pound away at his own bouncy ass, leaving me to absorb Merak's explanation while watching Merak force himself inside of his assistant.

After spending a few minutes thinking and watching Axia get humped I accepted their reasoning, even though I knew that Merak's need to release his load inside of a warm mouth was his ultimate goal. I reached to wipe some of the cum from my face, and Merak quickly grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Oh, and make sure that your next teacher sees what a good student you've been, in fact you should never wipe away cum from any part of your body, unless it's at night." Merak said with a wink. So I walked out into the hall, with a fresh batch of mancream on my face for everyone to see! The other dragons looked on in envy as I proudly marched with my head held high, brandishing one of the Cavalry Dragons' loads on my face!

* * *

And when Mizaru saw said load he instantly knew what had transpired before I entered his training room. His stark white pecs tightened a bit, and his black and red cock jumped as he saw me. Said cock looked absolutely gargantuan in comparison to his lithe body, making an already thick penis seem almost unnaturally large. He gave me a knowing smile before handing me a wooden sword for practice.

"So, what should we do to celebrate if you get through this class?" Mizaru said, getting into his fighting stance.

"Maybe let me have some of that tight ass of yours." I swiftly replied. Even though I couldn't cum I still wanted to have the chance to plow some ass. I hadn't gotten any since before I had entered my training, back when I was the Crimson Battlers towel boy, occasionally pounding Hammer Ball Dragon whenever he asked. But now I had my chance!

Or so I thought.

Out of the shadows came Doble, known for being an especially battle hungry warrior whose lust would increase in the heat of a good fight. His toned body looked especially amazing his thick arms and proud chest honed from years of fighting were on full display, coated in a sheen of sweat, as if he'd been busy practicing beforehand.

"So, you ready to take us both on?" Doble said, raising his own practice sword. I knew that I couldn't take them both, in swordplay or in sex. So once they got done wiping the floor with me they took turns plowing me on said floor, humping me with vigor until their cum was dripping from my tight hole. The training got me sweaty, but trying to endure having my prostate beaten by two tall, powerful sex beasts almost made me pass out from concentration, as I kept willing myself not to cum. Mizaru was faster with his fucking, pushing into me with hard, rapid strokes that made me put in effort to keep myself from falling to the floor. But Doble was much, much rougher, making each shove into my ass as painful as possible, rattling me from the inside with his wide, girthy member.

"How does our little bitch like getting fucked?" Doble teased, smacking my left ass cheek and pushing me farther down to the ground until he lay flat against me.

"I think this slut wants some more!" Mizaru suggested, and Doble agreed, speeding up his thrusts and making me whimper in pain from the huge member.

"Yeah, tell me what you want slut!" Doble screamed in my ear.

"I want your cum, sir!" I screamed back. "I need it! I need you to fuck me harder!"

And so, they both took turns wrecking my ass until they were finished, and until my hole was sore and full of their loads. I felt like my ass would never be able to hold their cum in, but Doble shoved a plug inside of my hole, and sent me to my next class limping from their barbaric fucking.

* * *

My last class of the day would be archery with Meglax, a seemingly simple class that would let me relax. But Meglax obviously had other things in mind.

I tried my best to keep focused as I pulled back my bowstring and aimed for my targets, but a certain sex toy inside my ass threatened to screw up each shot.

As I released my arrow, I felt a slight jiggle in my ass, and then a jolt of pleasure rushed through my body, making my arrow miss its target.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, turning around to see no one behind me.

I looked at Meglax who had a small little remote in his hand smirking.

"It's just the buttplug Doble got for me on a recent trip to Earth." he explained before turning it on again, this time with an even stronger vibration!

I felt it pulsing in my ass, and the toy made my ass vibrate with pleasure so intense that I dropped my arrow. I felt as if my body was losing control, and I fell to the ground, trying my absolute best to keep myself from cumming.

"Get up slut, we got lots of training still to do!"

With that damned toy he could send all sorts of sensations to my ass from afar, and he made sure to try as many as he could. One minute I'd have a gentle pulsing in my ass, and then an intense pounding would make my hole struggle, sending me to the ground in a mix of pain and incredible pleasure. His smirk was wide and I wanted to smack it off of his face, but the toy felt way too good for me to stay mad. As I struggled with his newfound toy I looked back to see him lazily playing with his 10-inch cock, and by the time we were done I felt like I had been pounded by his cock at least a dozen times, limping back to my bed where I could dream about all of my hot teachers…

* * *

Or at least I would have if I still didn't have to study "political relations" afterward. One of the Cavalry Dragon's duties it to help settle political disputes between bickering clans, and usually that would involve said dragon being offered up as a cumdump while the clan leaders discussed. Of course, that was what I was expected to do as well, and my first time would be with Demios, one of the Purgatory Knights, and Crimson Arrow of the Blue Sky Knights.

As I walked in I was instructed to sit at one of the discussion tables, where Drum explained that the Purgatory Knights and Blue Sky Knights were currently fighting for territory. Rather than fight each other, the dispute would be settled through me.

"Now Hagun, be sure to show these two men a good time, and to my fellow leaders, don't be afraid to get rough with my dragon." Drum said before sending the three of us off to one of the private bedrooms.

The two older men wasted no time stripping down, pulling my plug out and getting me on the bed. Demios was the first to shove his cock in me, rapidly plowing my asshole open with his thick, dark cock. He only took a few minutes to cum in me with one final shove, going balls deep inside of my stretched out hole and moaning in pleasure.

"Well, I'd like to see how you handle that little guy's ass!" Demios teased before stepping aside. Crimson Arrow picked me up and then slammed me back down on his cock. He was sitting upright, hugging me to his chest, and with my body restrained he thrusted up into my rectum, with no way for me to move. I moaned for more, begging the muscular archer to fuck me as hard as he wanted. By the time they were both done, they had agreed to split the land equally, after splitting my asshole and leaving me there, leaking cum and too tired to move.

* * *

And so this cycle of learning, teasing, and pleasing my teachers continued for a year. Fuad kept teasing me while I tried to work out, and even added new sexier exercises, such as squatting on his face or cock, or me doing pull ups on his thick thighs so I could suck on his beer can cock. Alliot and I would make out as a reward for learning new fighting forms, with him letting me fuck him on particularly good days, and my magic teachers taught me how to channel magical energy, and my sexual energy. Doble and Mizaru kept on sparing with me, and then fucking me as punishment for laziness. If my fighting was particularly sloppy, they'd double penetrate me right on the spot, stretching my abused hole until I promised to do better. And of course, Meglax found new ways to tease my hole as I practiced archery, sometimes with toys, sometimes with his tongue, and even standing behind me with his own cock stuffed up my ass if he felt like it. It seemed like I'd never be a Cavalry Dragon, like I'd never be able to feel the sweet satisfaction of unleashing my load, but one day I was summoned to meet with Drum and Binding, and I learned just how far I had come!

They chose to meet with me in one of the underground "playrooms", packed to the brim with different sex toys for Binding to use on any dragon lucky enough to satisfy him. The lone bed was covered in a clean silk blanket that felt amazing on my bare ass. Of course, Drum and Binding were sitting beside me, looking down at the delicious twink that the clearly wanted to shove their dicks into.

"So, what are we doing in here, besides being horny." I asked as innocently as I could.

"You're here to get ready for your ceremony, kid!" Drum quickly replied. "It's been an awesome year, especially watching my comrades tease you, but now it's time for you to let loose!"

And so Binding and Drum went over their plan with me, and by the end I felt that my dick couldn't get any harder! Drum and Binding started to make out in order to tease me, eventually working their way up to having me suck both of their cocks as they laid down on the bed and made out with each other. I wanted my ceremony to happen right then and there, but I had to wait one long, agonizing week.

* * *

And then the fated day came!

The colosseum was packed to the brim with eager dragons waiting to view the ceremony. Most of them were cheering and edging themselves at the same time, waiting to blow their loads at the same time as Drum, who was sitting on his royal golden chair, calm and collected with his cock as hard as always. Binding sat next to him, holding Drum's hand, and the two were both getting their cocks serviced by a pair of Double Sword Dragons. They looked like they were a couple, but everyone knew that Drum was just a son to his daddy Binding. Drum's actual dad chose to sit with the other clan leaders, talking with them and watching the show while also getting jerked off by Fahne and getting his nipples played with by Halberd.

The cavalry dragons were also in attendance, naked and looking out at the crowd, waving, cheering, kissing, and occasionally grabbing each other. All except Alliot, who was currently going around the colosseum blowing whoever wanted a nice, wet blowjob from a trained warrior with a trained throat.

My old Crimson Battler buddies were there, Agni and General were in attendance, Power Stamp was there sucking off Burning Fore, and even Brigade and Jack, the couple who was famous around Dragon World and came around every few weeks to fuck. This time Brigade was sitting on Jack's lap, with Jack subtly thrusting up into Brigade as they watched the proceedings. They all looked so eager, so proud, waiting to see who would be their next Cavalry Dragon.

And then I made my debut. As I walked out into the colosseum the cheering became deafeningly loud. Dragons were whistling at me, shouting out how much they loved my face, and my ass. My training had clearly paid off, with my toned body, and rounder, tighter ass. I was clearly a hit, but I still needed to complete my training. And I'd do it in full view of all my friends and family.

The ceremony was simple. Getting to my knees in front of the current sex lord, I bowed to pay respect, and my ass and mouth were immediately filled with cock. Drum shoved his thick man meat into my ass, while Binding made his cock go as far into my throat as possible. My training clearly paid off, since before my training taking even a 5-inch cock made me choke. But now I could take every inch of Binding's 10-inch cock in my mouth with no issue! They didn't waste time trying to get me to loosen up; I was expected to be able to take their cocks without issue, and I did as good of a job as I could.

As their fucking got harder the crowd's cheers got louder, drowning out my moans with a symphony of deep voiced dragon men screaming for Drum and Binding to plow me even harder. The huge crowd of men all wanted to see just how much I could take, just how vicious Drum and Binding could be to me without breaking. And Drum and Binding did just that, pushing their dicks as far as they could go inside me.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you after you join the Cavalry Dragons!" Drum said as he kept on beating my hole. It's only gonna get rougher from here on out, so consider this a taste of what you're gonna get!"

"And don't forget that you'll need to be ready to service anyone who need it, any time, anywhere." Binding added. "You got that, slut?"

I tried to nod in agreement, but the only thing I could do was slightly hum, hoping that they heard me in spite of my mouth being full.

As Drum beat my hole his cock reached places that no man had ever gone inside me. I thought that his massive cock would split me apart, reaching into my bowels until I passed out from the sheer size. And I had to endure the brutal facefuck from Binding too, feeling his huge balls smack against my chin, and my own saliva dripping from my mouth as I tried not to choke on his massive meat. The feeling of having Binding's cock in my mouth, the scent of his musk, it was all so incredible. I would've been happy having to suck him off, and have Drum plow me as long as I lived, but I knew that I was destined for more. I held out as best as I could, gripping the ground praying that I'd be able to please my masters, and just as I thought that I'd black out I heard those magic words.

"Oh fuck, I'm cumming!" shouted Drum and Binding, filling me with their hot cum. I felt Binding's cream spilling out of my mouth, my cheeks struggling to contain all of the cum. Drum had completely stuffed my ass deeper than I could even dream. I felt his cock twitch with each burst of his semen, and by the time he pulled out of me my hole was gaping and letting his cum run out of my ass freely. I was ready to finally relax and let myself enjoy the afterglow, hearing everyone clap at the sight of my sloppy mouth and my gaping hole. There I was, dominated in front of everyone.

"Get ready for your official welcome present kid." Doble said.

I looked up to see all of the Cavalry Dragons I had trained under in a circle around me, along with Binding and Drum. They were all jerking off, with their cocks all pointing right at me. Their delicious cocks were all engorged, and looked ready to burst their warm cream on me at any moment! I knew what I had to do, so I laid back down, keeping my mouth open to receive my final treat!

"As a Cavalry Dragon it will be your duty to serve all the dragons of Dragon World in whatever tasks they may need." Drum began. "You are a servant of the land and all those who reside in it, and I hope that you accept your position with honor!"

Drum showed me the Sand Staff that I would soon inherit, and I looked up at it, eager to finally have proof of my status in my hand to weild. But first I would have to complete my ceremony!

"Here's your welcome gift Hagun, take it well!" Alliot shouted before they all came.

"You've done an awesome job this year!" Mizaru praised.

"Be sure to enjoy every drop of my semen!" Fuad huffed, tugging at his cock even faster.

"Welcome to the big leagues, lil' Hagun!" Doble said, and Meglax simply flashed me a naughty wink before they all came on me!

And in seconds I was covered in my masters' semen, with my mouth and body coated in their jizz. It was warm, and sticky, and I felt like such a slut! I loved every moment of it, having everyone look at my well-fucked, cum-covered body felt so right! I knew that I was meant to be a whore, for everyone in the village, but before I could I still had to complete the last step. With everyone looking at me, eager to see it, I finally did what I wanted to do for a whole year.

"As of this moment, you're free to cum!" Drum said, and with a few tugs at my cock, I did exactly that, to the cheers of my fellow Cavalry, and Drum, and Binding, and everyone who supported their latest Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Hagun!


End file.
